Harry Potter and the Unknown Twin
by TLH-authoress
Summary: full summary inside A new girl comes to Hogwarts with absolutely no control over her powers. Harry must teach her. The only problem is that she hates Harry Potter and the magical world.
1. Chapter 1: The Untold Twin

**Harry Potter and the Unknown Twin**

_TLH-authoress_

PG-13

Set in the 7th year at Hogwarts. Voldemort is still alive. A new girl comes to Hogwarts with absolutely no control over her powers and it is up to Harry Potter to teach her before she causes harm to someone. There is a problem. She HATES Harry Potter and everything about him including his friends. (HBP never happened)

**AN:** This story is one that I have been working on for over a year and I'm still having problems with it. However, I'm going to post what I do like up so that all of you can read it. If you find any errors or anything like that, please let me know. Also, reviews of any type would be appreciated, even if it's criticism. Enjoy!

Ok, I the author, would like to tell all my potential reviewers that this story is still sketchy and will be revised once I get feedback on all that has been written.  
Thanks again for reading!

**Harry Potter and the Unknown Twin**

_TLH-authoress_

Chapter 1: The Untold Twin

* * *

**Fatal Car Crash Kills Driver and Injures Passenger**

_On June 27, a teenage couple was driving down a country road. The driver, seemingly healthy Mr. Whitters, age 18, suddenly suffered from an aneurism and the car swerved off the road sending the two down a steep hill. The car rolled several times before finally stopping on its side. Both were wearing their seat belts at the time. The passenger, a young Miss Granger, age 17, crawled from the car and pulled her dead boyfriend from the rubble. She screamed for help and half an hour later they were found. The passenger received a severe concussion and many deep gashes to the face and arms. As she was loaded into an ambulance the young woman claimed that her boyfriend was murdered by a man with a white mask who appeared out of nowhere and killed her boyfriend. He also tried to kill her but failed. It is believed that she was traumatized and is currently receiving psychiatric help._

_The funeral for Ryan Whitters is set for July 3 at 5:00pm._

-----

"This sucks," A dark auburn haired girl pouted, slamming down into a seat. "Trains are so lame. I mean, if God had intended us to ride trains, he wouldn't have given us cars! Not to mention the fact that these things are so very old-fashioned... Luckily I have something to do to pass the time away." The girl reached onto the waistband of her jeans and pulled off an i-pod. Then pulling out the ear buds, she plugged in and pushed play.

Nothing happened.

She tried again.

Nothing.

She froze. "Oh my God! You've got to be shittin' me!" With a final scream she threw it across the compartment. It landed on a seat. Realizing what she did, the girl snatched it back and looked up to the sky. "Oh great Gods and Goddesses of Technology, please forgive my transgressions. I did not mean to throw this vessel of your power away from me."

She reluctantly put the i-pod away while muttering darkly under her breath. She stretched out over the seats and threw her arm over her eyes. "What else will go wrong today? Will my nose fall off or something?"

"Actually Granger, that would be a drastic improvement to your features," A cool voice stated from the door.

"Excuse moi? Did you just insult me?" She sat up and stared at the pale blonde boy in the doorway.

"Granger, I thought that you'd be used to this by now," Malfoy stated.

The girl stared up at him in anger. "Just who the hell do you think you are?!"

Malfoy stared at Granger. _Merlin, she's dafter than I thought._ He ignored her glare and looked around the compartment. "Where's Scar head and Weasel King? I've never seen you separated from them."

Granger laughed coldly. "You're joking, right? Why the hell would _I_ associate myself with _them_?"

Malfoy raised a pale brow at her. "Because you have for the past 6 years." _What is with her? Did she hit her head or somethin'?_

"Ok, now I know you're joking. I would _never_ in a million years be seen hanging around with Perfect Potter and his lackey Weasley. Can you say 'Social Suicide'? Their goody-goodness and nobility is revolting. I mean, I don't abide by the rules, I break them. Rules are made to be broken. Plus, Harry Potter is a fake. There is no way on God's green earth that I would ever be friends with the Boy-Who-Only-Lived-Because-His-Mother-Died-for-Him-and-Not-Because-of-Any-Bloody-Magical-Abilities!" Every word she spoke became less amused and more condescending.

Malfoy stared openmouthed at her as she crossed her arms and _**smirked**_ at him. _Who the hell is this and where is Granger?_ "When the hell did you get so cool?"

"What?!" she exclaimed. "What in a Deity's name is that supposed to mean? _I've_ always been cool."

"Hate to break it to you, Granger, but no you haven't. You're nothing but a dumb little bookworm and part of the Golden Trio."

"How dare you!" She stood, grabbed a handful of his robes and shoved him into the hall. As he hit the wall they heard someone clear their throat. Out of the corner of her hazel eyes she saw a glimmer of the Head Girl badge. She let the blonde prat go and turned to face the bushy haired Head Girl who was glaring at them.

"Hehe... Hi sis."

"Already making friends, are we?"

The innocent smile left Granger's face as her sister did an accurate imitation of McGonagall. "Just getting to know each other."

"Well, I don't want you making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Malfoy glared at the Head Girl also known as the Bookworm Granger. Sudden confusion covered his face. _There are two of them!?!_

"Well my dearest little sister," Granger said to Head Girl Granger in a falsely sweet voice. "I do believe that my- as you call it- ability to make friends is perfectly fine. However, from what I've heard, yours needs work."

"Well, at least mine don't have questionable pasts!"

"What is questionable about them? So one was sent to reform school for a year. So what! You know he was framed."

"But that's my point! And now you're making friends with Malfoy!"

Granger looked at him. "You're Malfoy?!" She began to shake his hand. "Hi, I'm your new best friend."

Malfoy was in complete shock. "What? Why?"

"'Cause you made _Miss Goody-Two-Shoes'_ life living hell when I couldn't for 6 years! You're an angel!"

Malfoy's head was spinning. "There are two Grangers! Merlin, kill me now."

The cool Granger pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. "That can be arranged."

"Vanessa! There is no using of magic on the train or outside of class."

"'No_ using magic outside of class'_. Ask me if I care!"

"I'm Head Girl, Vanessa-"

"I really don't give a shit!"

"And no swearing!"

Vanessa got very close to her sister's face. "Shit. Goddamn. Mother Fucker. Bloody Hell. Bollocks! I'll swear if I damn well want to!" With that she shoved her shocked mudblood sister down the hall, pulled Malfoy back inside and slammed the door shut.

Malfoy stared at Vanessa. "Um... Quite a vocab you have there."

She glared at him. "Sit down and shut the fuck up!"

The blonde gave her a mock salute and sat down across from her. Then he glanced at her hands which were ghost white and fingernails digging into her arms as they were folded across her upper body. A slow trickle of blood rolled down her arms from her nails. He looked at her face and saw it deathly pale. "Hey... you okay, Granger?"

She glared fire at him. Her voice sounded strained. "Of course I am. I'm fine and dandy, and DON'T call me GRANGER! That's little Miss Perfect's name!"

Fire erupted at his feet. Literally.

"Merlin's Beard!" Malfoy screamed, jumping to his feet to try and put out the flames. He sat back down after a quick _aqua eruptus_ spell. "Don't you have any control?"

"No!" She shot at him. "Why do you think I'm here?"

"The same reason the rest of us are. To go to school."

"Maybe for you but the only reason I'm here is to learn control of my powers. I should be at my school but NO. I'm stuck here taking orders from my perfect twin sister!" Vanessa gazed out the window and tried to control her breathing.

Malfoy took that as a cue not to bother her. Instead he took that time to study her. Vanessa's hair was a dark auburn and hung in waves to her shoulders. Her skin was pale with a touch of peach mixed in. She wore hunter green eyeliner around her dark brown/ green eyes. Across her left temple to the corner of her eye and across her left eyelid slanted toward her eyebrow were two thin scars. They were the only flaws on her face. She wore a tight black tee, jeans and black leather boots with thick heels. On her right hand she wore a silver fairy ring connected by a chain to a cuff bracelet with three fairies on it. The oddest thing was the silver snake ring on her left middle finger. _How did I ever confuse her with Granger?_

Vanessa was silently fuming. _It's not fair. I want to be with my friends. I want to be at my school._ With a painful twinge of remorse she remembered that she'd never see her school again. She felt like someone watching her. She saw Malfoy gazing at her. "What do you want, Blondie?" He glared at her. _Oops, guess I ticked him off. Oh, he's saying something._ "Would you mind repeating that?"

"My name is not _Blondie_ you half- brained Mudblood! It's Malfoy, one of the most respected and feared name-"

"Blah blah blah." Vanessa interrupted, complete with hand gestures. "Guess what? I DON'T CARE! Last person who annoyed me like you're doing now got stuffed into a locker... by me!"

"What?"

"Never mind. Loses something if you don't know what I'm talking about. Suffice to say, they were confined in a small area for an indefinite period of time. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to ignore you by listening to my i-pod."

"Huh?"

She ignored him and pressed play. "Work, you $500 piece of crap, work!"

"That muggle made?" Malfoy asked.

"Duh."

"Won't work then. Needs to be enchanted."

"Tell me the spell."

"Don't know it. Try your sister."

Vanessa laughed. "I'm not asking my prat sister! I never talk to her at home, so why should I here?"

"Well, do you want the spell or not?"

"Yep, and you'll get it for me."

Malfoy gaped at her. "Hell NO! I'm not talking to her."

"Chicken," Vanessa stated simply.

"I'm no chicken!"

She smiled evilly. "Prove it."

"Fine. I'll talk to her AND get the spell."

"Great, thanks Malfoy."

It took him a moment to realize what he did. "Oh bloody hell."

-----

Malfoy stood at the entrance to the Prefect's compartment and cursed the day he was born. "I can't believe I fell for this." He looked inside the window and saw Potter, Weasel and Weaselette. "Great. Marvelous. Absolutely stupendous." Sarcasm was thick as he muttered under his breath.

Vanessa lightly slid the door open and pulled Malfoy inside with her. The occupants all stared as they entered but none seemed to notice the blonde. They all were gaping at the evil sister of their mudblood friend. Potter was the most shocked.

Without a word Vanessa pushed Malfoy into an empty seat. As soon as he sat, the train jerked as it hit a bump. Vanessa stumbled and fell on to Harry. She sprang up instantly and cringed as if she had fallen into a large pile of dung. "I'll have to burn these clothes and bleach my hands now. Damn." The three Gryffindors stared in confusion.

She sat next to Malfoy and addressed Potter. "When's my prat sister also known as Head Girl going to return?"

Harry looked at her. "Who are you?"

"Just answer the frickin' question so I can leave." She snapped, annoyed.

Ron looked at her. "You're related to 'Mione?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes and looked at Malfoy. "Why do I attempt to converse with mammals of a subordinate species. Present company not excluded except you."

Harry and Ron's confusion grew. Ginny spoke up. "I'm not that stupid. I know you're talking about us."

Vanessa's gaze flicked toward the redhead. "What's you're name? I like you. You're at least smart."

"Ginny Weasley, friend of Hermione."

"Vanessa Granger, unfortunate twin of Hermione Granger. Now when will she be back?"

"She is back, Vanessa. What do you want and why did you bring Malfoy?" Hermione stated from the door.

Vanessa elbowed Malfoy. He spoke quietly. "Do you know the spell for enchanting muggle electronics?"

"Yes. I'll perform it at school for you, Vanessa. And in the future don't make others do your tasks. Do them yourself."

Vanessa smirked and rose from her seat, pulling Malfoy with her. As they walked into the hall, Hermione called, "And make sure you change into your uniform."

"Of course, mother." She said sarcastically and looked at Ginny. "Any time you wanna chat girl talk with a girl who really has a social life, lemme know." The two walked back to their compartment.

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione. "Since when did you have a sister?!?"

* * *

**A/N: **Soooo... what did you think? Good? No Good? Please review with your comments. Until next time. 

Peace Out


	2. Chapter 2: The Worst Snake

**A/N:** Woot! People like it! They really like it! Alrighty then, I shall post the next chapter. This one really foreshadows the rest of the story, if you can catch the hint. It's quite obvious. This chapter is shorter but was fun to write.

Ok, I the author, would like to tell all my potential reviewers that this story is still sketchy and will be revised once I get feedback on all that has been written.  
Thanks again for reading!

Thanks to **The Fat General** for reviewing!

I give you hugs and brownies and PRETTY GOLD STAR SICKERS!!! Did you ever realize exactly how much fun stickers are? They're hours of entertainment!

Anyway, on to the next chapter!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Unknown Twin**

_TLH-authoress_

Chapter 2: The Worst Snake

All of Hogwarts was seated at house tables. At the staff table every seat was filled but one pair of twinkling eyes was not present. Dumbledore had led an attack against the Deatheaters a few days before term and had been injured. He still had not been released from St. Mungo's because he had had a bad side effect to the potions he was taking. Due to his temporary absence, McGonagall had become the new headmistress and Snape took over her position as deputy headmaster. The new Headmistress also announced the Head Girl, Hermione Granger, and Head Boy, Harry Potter.

Vanessa stood in the entrance hall. She was told by the greasy haired git, aka Snape, to wait until she was announced to enter. _Please, like I'm going to wait. I'll go when I feel like it._ Vanessa put on her best smirk and pushed the doors open.

Everyone turned at the sound and a few gasped. Whispers flew around the hall like hyperactive humming birds. The auburnette rolled her eyes and strode straight past her shocked sister, her heeled boots hitting the stones with a sharp _crack_. "Vanessa Rose Granger!!!" The Head Girl screamed rising to bar her path.

"Yes? That would be my name. However I see no reason for it to be used in such a tone. I've done nothing wrong." _Yet._ She added mentally.

"You were told to wait outside."

Vanessa chuckled and shook her head at her sister's daftness. "I do what I want when I feel like it, not what I'm told when I'm told to do it. You should know how I think by now."

"And where is your uniform?"

"I'm wearing it. _My_ uniform from _MY_ school." She wore the same outfit as on the train but she had added an emerald trench vest that ended at her knees and a silver snake choker.

"What about the one that Mum bought you in Diagon Alley?"

"Oh that uniform..." She trailed off refusing to meet her sister's gaze as she stepped around her. "Well, it had an unfortunate accident."

Hermione rounded on her sister. "More like you caused the accident!"

Vanessa gave her sister a hurt look. "I did not! It's not my fault that I showed them to Jayson and his brother, Brandon, while we were around the fire and they fell in. It was a complete accident! I even tried to save them. I tried pouring Brandon's drink on the fire but because it was alcoholic... you can guess." She finished with an innocent smile on her face at refused to reach her eyes that twinkled with mischief.

Hermione looked livid. "Your lying will really piss people off one day, Vanessa. And then it'll get you killed."

Vanessa snarled, shoved past her, and spat out, "Too late, Sis! Your choice in friends has already damned us both!"

Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it right at her sister's back where her heart was. "Take. That. Back."

"No, I don't think I will. After all, no one can change what has happened in the past. Can they, _Hermione_?" She turned looking at her angry sister, unafraid and unnerved. Like she couldn't care less if she died and dared her sister to do the deed.

"MS. GRANGER!!!" Headmistress McGonagall yelled.

"What?!?" The two sisters yelled back.

"Ms. Hermione will put her wand away and return to her spot at Gryffindor Table. Now! Ms. Vanessa Granger will now be sorted into her house." Both did as they were told. Vanessa sat on the stool and the Headmistress placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Hmm, intellect- like your sister, however you have problems with authority. Then there are these secrets that you keep from all, even yourself. And a hate so strong that sprouted from sorrow. I think it would be best in you were put with family... in GRY-"

"You put me with my sister and I will unravel you, stitch by stitch." She hissed nastily at the Hat.

"I- ah- mean SLYTHERIN!"

The whole hall erupted into shouting. The Slytherins were screaming that they refused to allow a mudblood into their House, Gryffindors- mostly Hermione- were shouting that her sister would never be a snake, and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were glad that the evil Granger wasn't in their house. Then the staff was shouting for silence.

Vanessa heard these comments and smiled. _Ah, chaos… reminds me so much of home._ She stood and walked toward the Slytherins. No one let her sit. One boy on Draco's right who was particularly stupid looked at her and sneered. "Go sit with those muggle- lovers, mudblood."

She raised an eyebrow at the boy. "And you are?"

"Vincent Crabbe, Mudblood."

"Oh, _Vincent_," Vanessa stated as she leaned down and put her hand on the back of his neck. She squeezed hard, so hard that he yelped. "Now, _Vincent_, either you move your sorry ass somewhere else or I'll introduce you to my good friends Ms. Stone Floor and Mr. Steel- Toed Boot then take your spot anyway. Got me?"

"Yeah," he ground out, teeth gritted from pain.

She let him go after a final squeeze. "Good, now move!" He did and she sat down.

Draco avoided her gaze. She smacked the back of his head just hard enough for it to make him look up. He looked at her. "Next time, Draco, when your friend needs help, HELP them." She smirked and pat his cheek. He pulled away from her.

The whole hall watched how she handled the Slytherins in fear. "She's one nasty snake. She makes Malfoy seem human." Ron said with a shiver.

"She's the worst snake yet!" Harry agreed before tucking in to the dinner that had appeared before them.

* * *

**A/N:** So... What do you think of this chapter? Could you find the hint? Review with your thoughts on what you think the plot is. What will happen next? 

Peace Out!


	3. Chapter 3: No Good Deeds

**A/N: **Here be the next chappie! This one was particularly cruel to Harry but hey, what's a good story without a bit of abuse to the main character?

Ok, I the author, would like to tell all my potential reviewers that this story is still sketchy and will be revised once I get feedback on all that has been written.  
Thanks again for reading!

Thank you to **sweet cho14** for reviewing! You will be given cookies and brownies and SHINY SILVER STAR STICKERS!!! I feel so special cuz people like my story. I love you all!

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter and the Unknown Twin**

_TLH-authoress_

Chapter 3: No Good Deeds

All the students sat at their House tables the next day, looking over their schedules. The typical chatter was interrupted by the mail being delivered. Five seconds later there was a deafening shriek from the Slytherin table. Every head turned to gazed at the fuming auburn haired muggleborn.

Vanessa stared in horror at the paper in her hands. Then she glared at the staff table. Rising, she strode straight up to the Headmistress. "What the hell is this?!" She hissed, shaking the paper in her face.

"Ms. Granger, please contain your anger. It is your schedule." McGonagall stated calmly.

"My- my- schedule! I have to work with... _HIM_! No, I won't! He's a prat! A moron! A _goody- goody_!"

"You will work with the him or you will work with your sister. Your choice."

Vanessa looked at the teacher with almost pleading eyes. "What about Draco? He's just as smart, not to mention my friend- I mean, I can tolerate him."

McGonagall pursed her lips. "That is my final word on this subject, Ms. Grarnger. You will do as the letter instructed. Return to your seat." Her tone left no room for argument. That, however, didn't stop Vanessa Granger, who could win almost all arguments.

"I will not. The only way I will is if I am put under the Imperious Curse and you can't cast it 'cause it's an Unforgivable. Tough Luck, Teach. You'll need to do more than tell me to do something for me to do it."

-----

"_It's not fair… Stupid… Damn teacher… Stuck with him!_"

Vanessa had been muttering that for the past 20 minutes into her arms, where her head rested. She sat next to Harry Potter in Potions class. The letter had said that she had to be partnered with him in every class he had plus she had to have an extra class outside of classes to teach her how to control her powers. And it had to be taught by... Harry- sodding- Potter.

Harry seemed to, if possible, hate her company more than she was. To him, though, it was more so because he was slightly afraid of her. He was used to Slytherins hating him and such but he'd never been relentlessly abused by one person. She seemed to have a real grudge against him. She had already shown her dislike for him several times in the 30 minutes she was in his presence.

_She's worse than Malfoy_, he thought. _At least he stopped the harassment once in sight of his head of house. _

**- 30 minutes earlier -**

Harry and Hermione walked toward the entrance to the dungeons. Ron dropped out of potions because he couldn't stand Snape anymore. As they past a small group of students, someone stuck their foot in Harry's path and he stumbled. He looked back to see his best friend's twin sister smirking at him from her group of friends- more like cronies- Malfoy on her left.

Harry walked into the Potions Classroom behind Hermione and was roughly shoved into her. She looked at him, confused, before walking to her seat. He heard Vanessa giggling as he collided with her sister. _She pushed me,_ he thought. Once he made it to his normal seat by Hermione, he pulled out his books. Two seconds later, Vanessa and Draco, who looked very unhappy, went walking by the desk, Vanessa swinging her arms. Her hand 'accidentally' connected with his books and sent them falling to the ground. She glanced over her shoulder. "Oops, my bad- sorry, Potty," she stated innocently while her eyes danced with malice.

Snape entered the class. He looked right at Vanessa. "I believe that you must be sitting with Mr. Potter, not Malfoy, Ms.Granger. Now please switch."

Vanessa remained in her seat, looking smug. "_Professor_," she stated sarcastically. "Why not make Potty change. He is, after all, the one who agreed to this arrangement."

Snape had to grit his teeth to keep from speaking words teachers shouldn't speak to students. "Mr. Malfoy, switch with Potter," he said through his teeth.

Draco and Harry rose and walked to their new seats. Vanessa sat smiling at him, her hands folded on the desk. Setting his bag down, Harry went to sit on the stool when it disappeared from underneath him. He landed on the hard stone, face turning red from embarrassment and anger. The whole class sat silent, staring at the Potions Master.

"Ms. Granger!" Snape shouted.

Vanessa looked at him, a confused expression on her face. "Yes, Professor?"

"Why did you pull Mr. Potter's stool out from under him?!"

"I did no such thing, sir. My hands were on my desk the whole time. I can't help the fact that Potty can't sit properly." The stool was in the exact spot that Draco had left it. There was a slight shimmer around the edges of the stool, however.

Harry spotted it and scowled. "She bewitched it, sir! She bloody bewitched it."

Vanessa smiled slightly. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. My wand is in my bag. You can't prove it was me. It could've been anyone."

Snape looked ready to kill his own student. "Anymore of these tricks, Ms. Granger, and you will be serving detention."

"Yes, sir!" She saluted him with only her middle finger and folded her hands again, smiling sweetly.

"Detention, Granger!"

-----

Since that incident she had sat muttering darkly. Harry sat working on the potion when he realized that he needed an ingredient on her side of the table.

Harry tapped her shoulder. She glared at him. He stuttered, "I- I- need the weed root on your other side. Could you hand it to me?" He figured she would ignore him and continue her mutterings.

Instead she sat up, grabbed the root and held it out to him over the potion, a smile on her face. When he reached for it she dropped it into the cauldron. The potion fizzed, bubbled and began to spit. "Tsk, tsk, Potty. You shouldn't be such a butterfingers. Maybe you wouldn't have dropped it." She backed away, smirking as it blew up all over him. She giggled evilly until the smoke cleared, then she gasped in horror.

The potion was supposed to change the user into another person, similar to the Polyjuice potion but without the pain and the time period was lengthened. It was used by aurors to make them unrecognizable. However, the full weed root stalk caused the potion to change his appearance. His hair was longer, almost shoulder length, and he had to remove his glasses because they caused his vision to blur. He seemed to have aged about two years so that he was taller and no longer looked underfed. He looked almost like someone you'd see in a Seventeen magazine. Total eye candy would be the best way to describe his appearance.

Every girl in class was gaping at him like he was a god, every boy's jaw dropped, Snape stared in surprise. Vanessa looked horrified. She backed away from him, hitting the desk behind her before sprinting out of the class. Harry turned to look at Hermione, who was sitting next to a perplexed Malfoy. "What's with her?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't talk to her a lot so I don't understand her at all. I gave up trying to a long time ago."

Snape pulled out his wand, cleaning up the spilt potion before turning his attention back to Harry. "Well, Mr. Potter, it seems you have finally learned how to brew a potion properly. I'll excuse you from finishing because I can see that had you added the correct amount, the potion would have been adequate. Please go find Ms. Granger and return her bag to her. She will need it for the next class."

Harry walked out of class, Vanessa's bag slung over his shoulder.

-----

Vanessa sprinted until she found a girl's lavatory. She locked herself in a stall and leaned against the door, arms hugging her stomach. She shut her eyes, trying to stop tears from falling. They trailed down her cheeks as she bit her lower lip. She wanted to scream but held it in. _It wasn't him, Vanessa, _she told herself mentally. _He's dead, you saw it. _After that fact had been processed, she calmed down. She opened the stall and looked in the mirror. Her hand traveled to the two scars by her eye, fingers touching them lightly. She looked away, trying to bury her emotions deep, where they belonged. She had to forget the past, forget everything. After splashing water on her tear stained face, she walked out of the lavatory and in the direction of the dungeons.

She kept her gaze on the ground, her steps slow. Then she saw another pair of shoes enter her line of vision. _Great._ She lifted her eyes and stared into the face of Harry Potter who now looked halfway decent in the looks department.

This time when she looked at him, her emotions didn't control her. Staring at him emotionlessly, she crossed her arms. "What do you want, Potty?"

He slid her bag off his shoulder and held it out to her. "Here's your bag. You left it when you ran off," he said gazing at her, a sliver of concern flashing over his face.

She snatched it away from him. When he didn't walk away, her face hardened into a scowl. "Anything else?" Her voice was almost as lethal as liquid acid.

He looked at her. "Next class is Defense Against the Dark Arts."

She shrugged. "Whatever. Like I'll pay attention, considering I'm stuck with _you_."

Harry took a deep breath. She seemed to fry his nerves to no end. "Ya know, Vanessa, if you were nice, people might like you."

She looked at him like he had gone nuts. _Every time I'm nice, someone dies._ "You want me to be nice, Potter? Hope you're not afraid of dying." Without a glance, Vanessa whipped around and strode down the hall. Once she was at the end of the hall, she turned to look at him. "Remember Potter, no good deed goes unpunished."

* * *

AN: And cut!... When I originally wrote this I had been listening to 'Wicked'. That musical is the bomb and that's were I got the phrase "no good deed goes unpunished". If you can find another place where that phrase is used, you will recieve a plushie in the character of your choice. Until next I post... 

PEACE OUT!


	4. Chapter 4: The Room that Listens

A/N: Alrighty, readers. I've finally done it and gotten back into these stories. Please don't hate me! And to be nce I'm adding up two chapters today. Granted this first one is a filler between Chapter 3 and Chapter 5 but I hope you like it anyway. Please ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Room that Listens**

Vanessa walked down the empty hall after her confrontation with Potty. Her anger was on a dangerous edge, so dangerous that the suits of armor in the hall shook. "Damn that scar- headed twit! Damn him and his damn goodness! _'People might like you if you were nicer.'_" She mimicked his voice while rubbing at a pain in her left shoulder. "What a load of shit!"  
Her walk became more and more forceful with each passing step. The sound of her boots hitting the stone echoed threateningly, warning the world to stay away. Anyone stupid enough to glance at her would see her clothes and hair blowing around, as if she were inside of a tornado. She appeared unaware of the magic she was emitting until a row of suits of armor simultaneously crumpled into heaps of metal.  
"Great! Just fucking great! One more piece of shit I'm stuck dealing with!" She looked down at her hands. In each palm there were four bleeding crescents where her nails had been. She couldn't remember clenching her hands so tightly. This fact seemed to anger her once more. She began to pace and spoke aloud to herself.  
"I need to cool down. I need to cool down! I fuckin' need to fuckin' cool down!!"  
As if on cue, a wave of ice cold water crashed over her from the wall.  
_'WTF? A wall?! A wall threw water at me?! Yeah right!'_  
Wiping her now sopping wet hair out of her face, she gazed at the offending wall. It looked like a wall. She poked it with a wet finger. It felt like a wall. She turned away, a thoughtful expression on her face. _'I wonder…'_  
The next moment she was swearing at the wall and nursing sore toes. _'Definitely a wall; note to self, do not test a wall by kicking it.'_  
Still muttering curses under her breath, Vanessa leaned against the wall and was greeted by wet fabric on skin. _'Great! Now I gotta dry off. Where will I find somewhere for that? Did I pass a bathroom on the way? Which way did I come from anyway…? Which way is Slytherin…?'_  
When she glanced at the wall, there was a door… in the spot where a wall once stood.  
She raised her eyebrows at the appearance. "Uh-huh. And you think I'm just going to waltz right through a door that appeared out of no where. Do you think I'm an idiot?" There was no response. She sighed. "I'm talking to walls now… Whatever. I'll just go in…"  
Vanessa pushed open the door and her jaw dropped. The room before her was filled with towels. "Jesus, I only need one…" she grumbled. In the blink of an eye all but one of the towels disappeared.  
"Damn," she murmured as she wrapped herself in the towel. "This room should give that blonde momma's boy a lesson or two in obedience. Maybe then he'd be a better lackey…"  
At that moment there was a knock on the door. Rolling her eyes, Vanessa opened it to see Malfoy standing there. They stood looking at each other for a few moments before she spoke.  
"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" she stated, her voice monotone.  
Draco pondered her words a minute then responded, "You know, I have absolutely no idea."  
Vanessa shrugged and grabbed him by the collar. "Whatever, just come in." She dragged him in and dropped in to the ground roughly.  
"What? No beanbag or anything?" he asked her. Instantly, a tie-dye beanbag appeared beneath him.  
The bad Granger eyed the color skeptically. "Whoa, fucking hippy!"  
The blonde stood up scowling. "Well it's better than being a bloody bigot!"  
"What the hell's a bigot?" Vanessa snapped back.  
"…Good question…" Draco replied. "But whatever it is, that's what you are!"  
"You're so immature," Vanessa scoffed, turning away from him. "Typical male…" She sat down on the floor with her back to him. Fighting with him was doing the opposite of why she had found the room in the first place. It was aggravating her and not at all calming her down. _'Damn that moron. He's no better than Potter. They're both insufferable gits. Males should just die!! GRR!! God, I want to stab something…!'_  
As this thought crossed her mind a knife and dummy of Harry materialized in front of her.  
"Nice," her voice was soft and held an edge of cruelty in it. She picked up the knife, looked at it a moment then suddenly threw it. It hit the dummy right between the legs. "Direct hit," she laughed as the knife and dummy faded again.  
Draco was staring at her as she turned to look at him. His eyes were wide and fearful. "Dear Merlin, I never want to make you mad."  
"A little late for that, Draco…"

* * *

The next day in the Great Hall the students watched as the Slytherin Prince walked into the hall nursing his shoulder and limping slightly. Vanessa entered after him, rolling her eyes at her lackey.  
Ron snorted and turned to Harry. "Well, it was pretty obvious what happened to Mal-ferret."  
Harry shoved his magically lengthened hair out of green eyes no longer shielded by glasses. "It was?"  
"Vanessa."  
"My sister wouldn't hurt that git. It's a waste of her time." Hermione pointed out, the incident with Buckbeak in third year playing in her mind. "Anyway, Harry, when are you going start your lessons with Vanessa? Her powers are rather wild. Yesterday she destroyed an entire hallway."  
"I was thinking after she got a bit more used to the magical world… and when she stopped hating me."  
The Head Girl scowled. "You know that's not going to happen. You've got to initiate these lessons or they'll never happen."  
"Don't blame him, 'Mione. Being alone with that girl would scare anyone." Ron comforted.  
"Harry, you have to do this. McGonagall's counting on you."  
"Fine! I'll ask her now…" Harry stood up. _'Personally I'd rather take on fifty Voldemorts than go through with it…' _He walked over to the Slytherin table. But when he arrived there was no sign of her… or Malfoy. _'Where'd she go? She just disappeared. She can't do that, right?'_

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it... I remind you this is more of filler than anything else but I thought it was fun... The next chapter will be up as soon as I type it...

Tell me your thought! Until then, Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5: Ghost of Him

**Chapter 5: Ghost of Him**

"So Harry, have you talked to my sister lately?" Hermione asked as the trio exited Transfiguration a couple of weeks later.  
"Nope. She's been disappearing for days at a time and when I do see her it isn't for long. Plus, she doesn't much like talking to me. Killing me seems more up her alley," Harry replied, earning a scowl from the Head Girl.  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Why should we care where she is? She always shows up again… unfortunately. Can we just go to supper now? I'm starving."  
"You're always starving, mate."  
They walked in silence for a time; at least until Vanessa and Malfoy were seen walking toward them.  
"Great, the devil and her minion too," Ron muttered as they approached.  
Hermione smacked his arm before turning to her twin. "Where have you been? You've been missing your classes."  
Vanessa stared blankly at her. "Why should I care?"  
"For one thing, I can give you detention for intentionally skipping class."  
"Let me rephrase my previous question. Why the hell should I care? If you do give me detention, not only will I not go but I will also let some very valuable and embarrassing information about you slip out at dinner. What's it going to be, Goody-Two-Shoes?"  
The two Grangers glared at each other, searching the other for a weakness. Harry, Ron and Draco looked from one to the other, watching the silent battle between good and evil play out. As the seconds lengthened, Hermione's will began to fade, bringing a smirk to Vanessa's face.  
She shoved past the trio with a laugh. "Never had, never will."  
Malfoy strode passed Hermione and hissed, "Grow a spine, Granger."

* * *

Once the Golden Trio was out of earshot Vanessa grabbed Draco under the arm, pulled him into an empty classroom and spoke harshly. "You told me you could fight! How the hell am I supposed to practice?"  
Draco yanked his arm out of her grasp. "What I told you, Granger, was that I could duel."  
"Fight, duel, same thing," she replied before glaring. "And what did I say about calling me 'Granger'?"  
"Dueling is with magic," he defended.  
Vanessa froze. "So, what you're telling me is that you've never hit someone before, right?"  
Draco avoided her gaze when he replied. "My father is the violent one. I refuse to be like him." He shrugged. "Besides, I can't hit a girl."  
"Well, you're going to learn today." She stood squarely in front of him. "Hit me."  
"What? No!"  
She began to harass him, both with words and annoying little shoves. "You're weak! You're a pretty boy who has someone else fight his battles for him. You cower behind your magic and can't fend for yourself without it. You're no better than Potter!" He stiffened at the last comment. She smiled, finally hitting a nerve. "Damn goody- goody! Potter pal. Why don't you transfer into Gryffindor to be near your idol? You're not fit to be in Sly-."  
"Shut your filthy mudblood mouth!" Draco yelled angrily.  
Vanessa smirked and leaned very close to his face. "Why should I? You won't stop me. You can't even rise above your damn morals. You're weak, Malfoy. The strong kill the weak."  
"I'M. NOT. WEAK!!"  
"Then HIT ME!"  
He made a fist, pulled it back but faltered.  
Vanessa's smirk widened. "C'mon, you wuss. You should be the muggle, not me. At least I've got-."  
'BAM!!"  
Vanessa's entire body turned from the force of his punch connecting with her jaw. Draco stared at his fist a moment as she dropped to her knees to steady herself.  
She touched her cheek slightly, hissing at the pain. "Damn, Hun. When I say hit me, you really hit me. I haven't lost my balance from a punch in years."  
"I'm sorry…"  
"Don't say you're sorry, idiot! I asked for it. Now don't forget what that punch felt like. I'm not volunteering to teach you again." She looked at him over her shoulder. The left side of her face was beginning to bruise.  
"You should get that looked at. I think I might've broken your jaw." Draco held a hand out to help her up.  
She accepted it with a smile that became a grimace of pain. "Bit full of yourself, huh? What would I tell them? 'I told him to punch me'. That'd go over real well. Anyway, I'm fine. I'll take some pain killers."

* * *

After supper that night, which was eventful in itself- Ginny stuffing Ron's face in the mashed potatoes because he was telling she couldn't talk to Vanessa- Harry sat on his bed looking at the Marauder's Map. Vanessa's suspicious behavior earlier made him curious as to where she was going and what she was doing. For weeks she'd vanish to some unknown place for hours at a time but today was the first time Malfoy had disappeared with her. It was just too strange to overlook. As he watched, the little dot marked 'Vanessa Granger' walked out of the Slytherin common room.  
Grabbing his invisibility cloak, which lay beside him, he hurried quietly out of Gryffindor and down the hall. He kept up his silent pace; glancing down at the map every so often to make sure he was going the right way. As he neared her location, he saw that a door had magically appeared across from a tapestry of trolls in tutus.  
"The room of Requirement," he breathed. He reached the door just as she walked through and snuck in after her. The door closed and the entire room was blanketed in darkness. Vanessa just stood in the void, waiting.  
Suddenly out of the black a deatheater materialized, wand at the ready. Vanessa appeared not to notice. Harry looked from her to the deatheater and back. 'Isn't she going to attack it?'  
Just as the thought passed through his mind, a beam of green light shot out of the deatheater's wand… right at Vanessa. Acting on instinctually, Harry pulled off the cloak and shouted, "Pretago!" The light ricocheted back and struck the caster in the chest. Vanessa turned to face his very visible self in rage. 'Oops…'  
She grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him further into the room. "What the hell are you doing here?!" She spat, inches from his face.  
At this range he could see that the left side of her face was bruised. 'When did that happen?' A rough shake from Vanessa brought him out of his musings. 'Let's see how she likes an attitude.' He narrowed his eyes and snapped back at her. "I'd ask you the same thing."  
She frowned and let him go. "Fine, Potter, you wanna know? I was practicing."  
'Wow, I guess that worked.' "With deatheater? And what was the deal with you and Malfoy earlier?"  
She shrugged. "I need target practice. Malfoy is a pansy so I conjure up simulations of the things I hate most."  
"I'm surprised it wasn't me…" Harry muttered, but she heard.  
"These are memory simulations. It would've been you but you haven't attacked me, yet. Those deatheaters though… well, they pissed off the wrong girl."  
The –Boy- Who- Lived nodded and made a mental note to ask Hermione about what happened to her sister later. "So," he said after a minute. "You basically need someone to practice with…"  
"Yeah. The sims. are getting old anyway. Too predictable."  
"And I'm supposed to have a class outside of schoolwork with you…"  
Vanessa frowned. "What are you getting at, Potter?"  
Harry smiled at her. "Fight me."  
A smile became giggles and those giggles became laughter. "You? Fight me? Haha… Alright, if you insist."  
He placed the map and his wand near one of the walls and got into a fighting stance. "You may attack when ready."  
She tsked and shook her head. "Moron before beauty, Potty."  
They circled each other for a time, learning the other's weak points. Harry stood in a boxing stance, fists guarding his face and standing on the balls of his feet. In contrast, Vanessa had a more predatory stance, hands as claws held out from her body and crouched low.  
Without warning, Harry threw the first punch aiming at her face. She ducked it easily and kicked at his defenseless stomach. He grunted in pain as she tsked.  
"Too slow."  
He threw another punch and she snatched his wrist. She twisted his arm behind his back and spoke close to his ear.  
"Your defense sucks, Potter. Never let the attacker this close."  
Harry smiled although she didn't see it. "But now I can do this." He elbowed her with his free arm and spun around during her momentary distraction and pulled free of her hold. "Not so bad now, huh?"  
Vanessa grabbed his shirt and pulled back to punch him when he leg swept her. The two fell to the ground. Harry landed on top, pinning her shoulders and legs with his hands and feet.  
She growled at her own defeat and laid back onto the floor. The longer she stayed there the more she became aware of a pain in her left shoulder. The pain was traveling throughout her body, intensifying with each second. She began to fight against Harry once more. "Let me go, Potter, let me go."  
Harry shook his head. "You'll murder me!" As he said those words his scar began to prickle.  
All the pain was centering from her heart and head, pulling memories to the surface. Her entire body felt like it was being set ablaze. 'God, make it stop!' "I'll murder you anyway, Potter, of that I'm sure!" Vanessa screamed, another voice speaking with her. At that instant Harry's scar began to burn and an invisible force shoved them apart.  
Once they were separated, Vanessa began sobbing. She rolled to her knees slowly and trembled. That pain only happened one other time in her entire life and never wanted it to happen again. Yet it seemed that all pain now stemmed from that horrible memory.  
Harry watched the girl before him in concern as he held his scar. 'What the hell was that?' "Vanessa… are you… ok?"  
Her gaze turned toward him and as it did, another gaze did as well. A ghost of 17 year old Tom Riddle appeared beside her, arms around her in protection.  
Harry gaped but she didn't seem to notice anything wrong. 'What? How?' But his train of thought was interrupted by a voice resonating in two different tones. It was Vanessa and the Riddle ghost.  
"Get out! Leave me! Stay the hell away!" The two spoke, the ghost pointing at the door for emphasis.  
Harry rose to his feet, picked up his invisibility cloak and wand before walking past the two. As he reached the door, Tom Riddle called to him.  
"Heed my words, Harry Potter. Stay away. She is mine."

* * *

"Where have you been?! Ron and I have been worried- Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione looked at him, his face grim.  
"Nothing, I just need some sleep." He collapsed into a chair, absently rubbing his scar.  
"What happened? Was it Voldemort?" She asked in concern.  
He said nothing. 'How do I tell her that her sister is protected by a ghost friend by the name of Tom Riddle?'  
Ron eyed him. "Did you have a vision or something? I mean, you look like you've seen a ghost."  
'I did.' Harry looked at the Head Girl. "Why was your sister sent here?"  
She seemed unsure. "Well, I think it was to protect her. If the deatheaters knew about her, she'd be used as bait..."  
Ron stared at her. "You're lying 'Mione. Why are you lying? We're your friends."  
"All right. I don't know why she's here. All I know is that Dumbledore said she lost control of her powers. Whatever happened must have been horrible, though, because she had the strongest control I'd even seen. She could totally suppress her magical heritage for 7 years."  
Harry said nothing and walked up to his room. As Ron came up, he was getting into bed.  
"Harry, what do you think happened?"  
He looked at his friend, fear in his eyes. "Truthfully, I think it's something that could kill us all."

* * *

A/N: So, was it worth the wait? If you'd like you can make guesses as to why Vanessa has a Tom Riddle ghost protecting her and what happened that could kill them all.  
The next chapter should be up soon. I'm sorry again for the delay of this one. I was getting picky about it.


End file.
